Frost's True Form
is the tenth chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Having transformed into his true final form, Frost prepares to continue his battle with Goku, who has transformed into a Super Saiyan. Cabba, on the sidelines, wonders if Frost has finally taken his true form, Krillin gulps from nervousness, and Champa and Vados show signs of confidence. Both Frost and Goku power up, and continue their fight. Frost charges towards Goku, and launches himself into the air and fires a Ki Blast, which the Saiyan easily deflects. Frost proceeds to launch many more Ki Blasts, while Goku deflects them all, knocking them towards the barrier of the tournament ring. As Frost was growing closer to Goku, Goku managed to catch Frost's hands, surprising the Universe 6 warrior, and kicking him towards the barrier. Goten, Trunks, Ox King, Dende, and Krillin all watch the battle in awe. Frost grumbles to himself, as Goku stands in triumph. Frost grows angry and charges towards Goku, who does the same, and they exchange many blows in mid-air. Champa is seen on the sidelines showing signs of concern. Goku knocks Frost towards the ground and charges towards him, but Frost retaliates with a Kiai, which Goku manages to block with low difficulty. Goku launches a Kiai of his own, while Frost barely manages to block it, however it pushes him towards the edge of the ring. Fuwa is surprised at the match, while Old Kai comments that the tables have turned. Frost shows that he is impressed of Goku's strength, but says that he refuses to lose. Vegeta notes that Frost has no intention of forfeiting the match. Frost charges towards Goku and tries to attack him several times, however Goku easily counters them. Goku tells Frost that he is finished, and gives him the advice to keep training to grow stronger, as that is what Frieza did, so they can fight again. Frost smirks, and suddenly throws a punch towards Goku, who blocks it with his forearm. However, Goku shows signs of being extremely hurt from the attack, and Frost kicks him out of the ring. Knocked out, Goku reverts to normal, and falls to the ground unconscious, much to the surprise of everyone watching, including Beerus and Whis. The referee announces that Frost is the winner of the match and Goku lost by ring-out. Chi-Chi runs towards the ring to check on her husband, as he wakes up in a daze, wondering what happened. Even though Goku is confused, he tells Frost he did a good job in beating him, and Frost thanks him. Beerus berates Goku to himself, and comments that Frost is a troublesome opponent. Vegeta and Piccolo ask Goku what happened, as he had the clear advantage, and Goku tells them he suddenly felt limp as Frost's punch connected. Vegeta tells Goku he was too busy toying around and might have suffered sudden head trauma. Goten shows concern about the rest of the matches since Goku lost, but Trunks reminds him that Vegeta has yet to fight. Jaco then appears to be wondering about something. As Piccolo is announced to be Frost's next opponent, he asks Goku if he has any chance of winning, and Goku replies that he doesn't. Goku gives Piccolo the advice to wear down Frost's stamina enough so that he would be an easy opponent for Vegeta, and Piccolo shows disappointment that he was reduced to that. As Piccolo enters the ring, he asks Frost if he is willing to continue fighting in his true form, and Frost replies that he is in order to finish the matches quickly. The match begins, and Frost charges towards Piccolo, who dodges his attack. Frost continues to attack by firing many Ki Blasts, but the Namekian dodges every one with high speed. Champa and Vados identify Piccolo as a Namekian. As Frost tries to catch his breath, Piccolo points out that he is not an ordinary Namekian, he is the reincarnation of the Great Demon King Piccolo, and takes off his weighted clothing. Piccolo comments that he may not be able to defeat Frost, but he has something up his sleeve to make sure Frost has to work extra hard to win. As they continue their fight, Vegeta notes that even though Frost is getting weaker, Piccolo is burning through his stamina quicker. Frost comments that this match is about to end, and punches Piccolo, who catches it with his hand, but shows signs of extreme pain similar to Goku. Frost then knocks Piccolo out of the ring, shocking everyone, and Frost is announced the winner. Champa cheers out for Frost in triumph. Vegeta wonders what kind of attack Frost is using as he prepares to enter the ring, however Jaco yells out an objection, claiming Frost is using a concealed weapon in his right arm. Champa berates Jaco, telling him Frost has no reason to cheat, as he takes his fighting abilities seriously. Jaco then requests a search on Frost. Champa agrees, but if there is nothing found, he will destroy Jaco, as Jaco sits back down. However, Beerus agrees that Frost should be searched, as the referee does so. He finds a hole in Frost's right wrist, which contained a small but sharp needle. As the referee lightly pokes it, he collapses to the ground in a daze, much to everyone's surprise. As Frost tells the referee the needle is a part of his body, the referee replies there are signs of craftsmanship, and disqualifies Frost for cheating, announcing that Piccolo is the winner. The Universe 7 audience cheers, and Bulma thanks Jaco. Goku showed disappointment that Frost cheated during their match, and Beerus cheers, commenting that they are back in business. Champa berates Frost, claiming that he has embarrassed him, however Frost replies that he does not care, commenting that there is no prize money involved. As Frost walks out of the ring, Vegeta tells Frost to hold it, as there is no need to disqualify him. Since he is up next to fight, Vegeta offers to instead beat Frost, as he is the type to deserve a beating. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan *Transforming Ability Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Piccolo vs. Frost (Final Form) Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Frost revealed himself as a space pirate and claimed that despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them—only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price. He never mentions this in the manga. *In the manga, Piccolo briefly fights Frost while still wearing his weights. *Piccolo doesn't use the Multi-Form and Special Beam Cannon combo. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Frost in his First Form applying poison to his needles. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 10 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters